Listen
by Swapfellmyjellybean
Summary: Chara has finally awoken from her 'sleep' during Frisk's Pacifist run. She isn't too happy about being just a voice in Frisk's head, and she's DETERMINED to either take control, or become herself again. None of the monsters (besides Sans) know about the chatter-box in Frisk's head, but the voiceless human is having a hard time keeping the secret. ((sorry for the bad summary, hehe))


~Chara speaking~

'Frisk signing'

"Normal speech"

-Thoughts-

/Frisk's POV/

A soft sigh left my lips as I laid my head down on my desk. I knew Mom wouldn't be happy, especially since this was her class, but I was exhausted. Last night my mind had been overrun with words from my normally silent counterpart. Weeks after I had helped the monsters out of the Underground, Chara returned. She wanted control again, but I couldn't let her. She ruined everything four times in a row. I wouldn't ever let her do that again. The memories of the dust on my hands still haunted me to this day.

"-ay attention Frisk." My head shot up when I heard my name and I looked at my mother, who was giving me a very disappointed look. I signed a quick, 'I'm sorry' before the goat monster returned to her lesson. My mind continued to wander even after Mom had gotten my attention, though my thoughts were broken as a whisper sounded in my head. ~Heya, Frisky, can I please take control? At least then you'll be paying attention to mom's lesson.~ -No Chara... I told you last night. You can't come back.- I heard a loud, exaggerated sigh and my counterpart went quiet again, leaving me to my thoughts.

The end of the day bell decided at that moment to ring, bursting my bubble yet again. I huffed and made my way to the door. "Frisk? Can I talk to you?" I turned around slowly, a frown growing on my face as I did so. I walked back to my mom's desk, folding my arms. She glanced at the motion, knowing I wasn't in the mood to reply to anything she had to say, so she just started talking. "I know you've been tired, and have been having nightmares and all... I just need you to pay attention during class. I realize you can come to me after school and ask what the lesson was, but it's easier for everyone if you listen now. If this continues I'm going to have to keep you from visiting those crazy skeletons. I'm sorry my child, but I don't want your grade to suffer because you decide not to listen."

I nodded with a huff and turned around again, refusing to reply, as I had already shown I'd do. I made my way to my locker and pulled out my bag, putting it over my shoulder as I moved to leave the school. Outside the school I noticed a large red convertible and my frown completely dispersed. Looks like Papyrus was picking me up today. I giggled softly as Papyrus waved at me from his car. In the back seat sat none other than Sans, the only one who really understood my nightmares.

"HUMAN! HUMAN! HURRY UP AND GET INTO THE CAR! SANS HAS SOMETHING REALLY FUN PLANNED TODAY!" I smiled widely and opened the door to the passenger seat, but Sans shot me a look of disappointment, so I closed the door and opened the door to the back of the car. I got inside and sat next to Sans, immediately giving him a giant hug. He laughed softly and returned the hug before letting me buckle into the car.

"so kiddo, how was school today? did you pay attention during tori's class?" I shook my head and stuck my tongue out in reply, too lazy to give an actual answer. "Well kid, tori and i both decided that if you don't pick it up we're cancelling these little get-togethers. " I sighed and nodded. 'I know, Sans.' I folded my arms again, keeping my gaze to the front of the car, my smile completely gone at this point. Sans chuckled nervously and glanced out the window, a drop of sweat running down his skull.

"SO HUMAN, SANS WANTED TO TAKE YOU TO GRILLBY'S TODAY. THE NICE CREAM MAN PICKED UP A LITTLE JOB THERE, AND HE WANTED TO GIVE YOU A FREE NICE CREAM FOR YOUR KINDNESS FROM BEFORE!" I nodded absent-mindedly, but otherwise gave no response. ~At least you're getting Nice Cream, and the conversation is out of the way.~ -Chara, please stop. I don't want you to mess up my day just because you're bored.- ~ohhh,~ Chara spoke in an extremely sing-song voice. ~ isn't someone in a bad mood today.~ A loud sigh left my lips and I pulled my knees to my chest. Sans glanced at me knowingly, the sides of his mouth pulling down slightly to resemble some sort of frown. I rolled my eyes and pointed to my temple, causing Sans to nod.

The rest of the car ride was completely silent and I was left to my thoughts as we made our way to the other side of town. Papyrus pulled into the bar parking lot and parked, his normal grin on his face. He quickly got out of the car and opened the door on my side of the car to let me out. I nodded in thanks as I left the car, shoving my hands in my striped sweatshirt. Sans came out directly after me and nodded towards a little shop on the corner of the street across the road. 'Nice Cream ' was written on a large sign in front in a font I knew all too well.

The remembrance of all the nice cream I had eaten over the course of my many routes made a smile tug at my lips. I immediately made my way towards the shop, forgetting I had to wait for sans and Papyrus. ~Frisk, you shoul-~ -Stop Chara!- I turned as I heard a screech of tires and a loud car horn. My eyes widened and I only had time to take a step back before I felt a huge impact on my stomach and legs. I was knocked to the ground forcefully and my skull hit the ground hard. The only thing I heard was the sound of Sans' teleportation and a blurry blue form appeared in front of me before my eyes drifted closed and everything went dark.

-Dream Realm-

I was in another dream, thought this time I was pinned down to a chair with some sort of invisible wiring. In front of me sat a familiar form, in the same situation as me. She was smiling slightly, her eyes closed and a small blush on her face. "Chara... really?" She giggled, opening her eyes to stare at me.

"Oh Frisky~ You're gonna be stuck here for at least a day. All alone with little ole me... maybe I'll be able to get through to you somehow in our time together... Wouldn't that be nice?" I shook my head, just about growling.

"Can you just leave me alone?!" I hissed through my teeth, glaring hard at the other girl in the chair opposite of me. She shook her head and glanced down at the obvious indentations on her wrists and forearms, faking a pout.

"It looks like you're keeping me here, Frisky. Too bad I can't leave you to your own dreams..." I mumbled a soft curse under my breath and looked around.

"Well, at least you aren't leaving me to be alone and bored in this void of nothingness, huh? When do you think I'm gonna wake up anyways?" Chara shrugged, staying silent. 'Well aren't you just a chatterbox when I'm bored..?'

/Sans' POV/ -plus small timeskip-

'well isn't this great. tori's gonna kill me when she hears about this. i didn't protect her precious frisk from getting hit by a car..? stupid...' I frowned and glanced at the unconscious form of one of my greatest friends. She looked peaceful enough, though bruises were already forming on her face. Another thing Toriel would get pissed off about.

I sent a gaze towards my brother, who was pacing frantically. "paps, the doctor said frisk'd be fine. the guy slowed down enough so it was just a mild head injury. nothin' serious." My brother shook his head frantically turning to me, tears in his eye sockets.

"BROTHER, THE HUMAN IS HURT! WHY ISN'T ANYONE WORRIED?!" I sighed and stood up to give the distressed skeleton a hug. He lifted me into his arms and returned the hug, sobbing in my sweatshirt.

* * *

Well then. First chapter for my first Undertale fanfiction O.O (Seriously, this is probably bad...) ANYWHO! I hope you enjoyed the awfulness that is this new fanfiction, and don't judge me too harshly, it's been a while since I last wrote a fanfiction of any sort...


End file.
